Temblando
by The-Samchel
Summary: Fanfic basado en la cancíon de Hombres G. No me maten xD. Estracto perdido de Luna Nueva


**Temblando**

Mire fijamente el teléfono. Mi yo interno se debatía en llamar o no a la casa de Bella. ¡Yo sé que esta con el chupasangre! Pero aunque lo se aún quiero llamarla, quiero tener la ilusión de que él se fue de nuevo, que puedo llegar y consolarla otra ves… quiero pensar que ese vampiro nunca vino a buscarla y que ella nunca se fue a quien sabe donde para salvarlo. Quiero pensar que él nunca regresó y que ella se sigue enamorando de mí, porque yo estoy seguro de que me ama.

Mi maldito impulso puede más que mi razón y me arriesgó a tomar el teléfono. Marqué el número, pero antes de que intente a hacer conexión corte la llamada. Esto es estúpido. Lo intente de nuevo y esta vez deje que sonará… hasta que su voz apagó el sonido del teléfono. La voz de mi dulce Bella.

¿Hola?

Hola Bella- la saludé casi en un susurro

¡Oh! Jacob… hola

¿Como estas Bella?

Bien… algo extrañada. Son algo así como las 3 de la madrugada.- ¡Claro! ¡Remátala Jacob! ¿Como se te ocurre llamar de madrugada? Creo que la próxima vez veré la hora antes de hacer una llamada telefónica

Lo lamento mucho Bella. Solo… quería conversar contigo… ¿Cómo te va con tu chupasangre? – Sé que sonaría extraño que yo preguntará por Edward, pero la tonta idea de que él se hubiera vuelto a marchar aún latía en mi mente. Tal vez solo había regresado para traer de vuelta a Bella a casa. Tal vez….

Bien… - Noté como su voz comenzaba a sonar un poco perturbada – Esta a mi costado… Nosotros… nosotros estamos muy bien

Una punzada en mi corazón. Solo atine a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como la ola de dolor se invadía lentamente por mi cuerpo. Las convulsiones se hacían presentes… todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

**Temblando con los ojos cerrados  
el cielo está nublado y a lo lejos tú...  
hablando de lo que te ha pasado.  
Intentando ordenar palabras,  
para no hacerme tanto daño,  
tanto daño... y yo...  
sigo temblando**.

Una voz conocida me sacó de mis cavilaciones

_Te espero arriba _– le dijo Edward a Bella, a la par que podía escuchar como su respiración se cortaba. La estaba besando. Estaba besando a mi Bella

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté esperando que mis ideas y mis imaginaciones fueran más allá de la realidad. Estaba a puntó de perder el control.

**De la mano y con mucho cuidado  
os besasteis en silencio,  
cuando no había luz**

Edward… un beso… Lo lamento Jacob…

No te preocupes Bella. Yo sé que tardé o temprano te darás cuenta de tu error…

No Jacob – me contradice – Sé que lo que paso nunca va a volver a pasar- su voz vuelve a ser algo nerviosa – Nosotros somos amigos Jacob. ¿Lo recuerdas?- Otra vez comienzo a temblar. Ella ya lo decidió y no creó que cambie de opinión. Ella siempre ha sido terca como una mula… Me duele lo que me dice…y eso se refleja en la pequeña lágrima que escapa de mi ojo

**Y me hace gracia,  
tu manera de contarlo  
como el que cuenta que ha pensado  
que ha decidido...  
que seguimos siendo amigos, y yo...  
estoy temblando y llorando...**

No puede ser. ¡Maldito Edward! Si tan solo te hubieses demorado un poco más… ¿Acaso no quieres lo mejor para Bella? ¿No quieres que siga siendo humana? ¿Qué tenga hijos y una familia? Entonces… ¿Por qué regresaste? Yo la hubiera hecho feliz. Le hubiera dado la vida que ella se merecía. Llena de luz y de vida; y no una fría y oscura existencia. Porque lo que tu le vas a dar no se puede llamar vida. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas. Mi voz se entrecortaba por el llanto. No había llorado desde la muerte de mamá. Me había prometido a mí mismo ser el pilar que soporta a mi padre. Que nunca me viera rendido frente a él, pero ahora, solo en mi habitación, era la primera vez que dejaba fluir mis emociones.

Jacob… ¿Sigues ahí?

Si Bella… sigo aquí – mi voz se escuchaba mas baja que lo de costumbre. No quería que ella sintiera que estaba llorando.

Jake… no quiero lastimarte. Yo te quiero…

Como tu mascota – le dije en tono sarcástico mientras que limpiaba mis lágrimas con mi puño.

Jacob, no me interrumpas con tus tonterías o te cuelgo.

Esta bien Bella… solo fue una broma… sigue

Es que tus bromas son muy tontas a veces Jacob… A lo que me refería es que yo te quiero Jake, pero lo que siento por Edward es más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento…

Nunca me había sentido peor. Sentía como cada palabra que pronunciaba Bella era como si mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos más pequeños. Como si mi única razón vital se desvaneciera como cualquier cosa

**Me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar.  
Escuchando cada palabra,  
que no quiero escuchar.**

- Bella por favor… ahora eres tú la que dice tonterías- mi voz comenzó a subir de tono – Como puedes decir que prefieres una vida llena de oscuridad. Que quieres vivir escondiéndote de todo. ¿Y Charlie y Reneé? ¿Acaso ellos no te importan? Te acuerdas lo felices que éramos cuando él se fue. Cuando estabas a punto de olvidar todo? Bella por favor… te lo suplicó… ¡Reacciona!

**  
Desgarrándome, suplicándote, intentando hacerte recordar  
**

Jacob… Edward me esta esperando. Debo irme. Cuídate Jacob

Espera Bella…

Adiós Jake. Cuídate

**Pero tú... sólo dices...  
"voy a colgar."**


End file.
